harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philomena, Evelyn and Derek have tea.
In this episode, Derek Asbury Harper; Evelyn Bennett and Philomena Balducci all have tea at the Atchley Mansion and they wax eloquent of manners, times gone by and love. Something unusual for the teenager who epitomizes the new world. Scene Atchley Mansion. Derek Harper is waiting in the large foyer for meeting with Evelyn Bennett, his new friend. She is his cousin Maggie's family (her birth father's aunt). Also joining them were her sisters, and Philomena Balducci. It was slated for some time before, and it was able to happen at this time. Derek smiles as he waves at Evelyn who is joined by her sisters, Ardith, Marie and Laura. 'ANNOUNCER: The role of Philomena Balducci is now being played by Ruth Buzzi. ' EVELYN: Derek. Hello there, darling. Come on up. We're meeting in Ardith's sitting room. ARDITH: Yes, follow us, my dear. (Derek follows the sisters to the sitting room. This room is always Ardith's. Philomena is in the room already.) '' PHILOMENA: Hello there, Derek, my darling. Welcome to the old-fashioned hen party! ''(Philomena laughs uproariously) '' DEREK: I am quite honored to be here, and thank you for the invite, Ms. Bennett. ARDITH: I think we know one another well enough that we can use first names. I know you are very polite, my dear, and I understand that, but we are quite old friends, and we can use one another's first names. Besides, ''(she grins) ''there are four of us known as Ms. Bennett. These three are my sisters. PHILOMENA ''(grinning): It's all right, Derek, I was told the same thing. DEREK: I love how beautiful this room is, Ardith. Such elegance. ARDITH: Well, my dear. Most of the decor comes from where I lived in London. I had some of my most precious heirlooms brought when I moved here. On the wall there was my dance card from one of the balls I attended when I was a debutante. DEREK: Wow! I bet that was a lovely time. EVELYN (her eyes misting over with the memories): It was. Ardith had the most beautiful dress at that time. I wasn't able to go that night, sadly. DEREK (concerned): Why? EVELYN: I had a cold that night. Our housekeeper had me put to bed, and I missed one of the most beautiful dances of all time. Marie and Laura told me all about it. Ardith was the belle that night. MARIE: I am not usually a fan of those cotillion dances, to be sure, but Evie is right. Ardith looked radiant that night. LAURA: Yes, she was. She absolutely shined as the pride of that season. DEREK: Ashley told me about a lot of the dances that she and the others had gone to during their season. I was quite envious, I admit. LAURA: What did you guys do? I know there were only you, Sammy and Aidan. DEREK: Dad Dylan had us have a guys week away, kind of like what he had when he was a kid. We went to New York and had a good time there. PHILOMENA: I know Sean, Maureen and Antonio were always talking about what they were wanting to do. Their parents never gave them something like that. My late husband tried to, but it angered Eileen. DEREK: It was fun. LAURA: May I say, Derek, that young man you are with is a very nice one? DEREK: Thank you, Laura. But sad to say, Gary hasn't been around for a while, though. (the women are shocked and saddened) EVELYN: Where is he, my dear? DEREK: I think he moved out of town. His family went back south. He was talking about college and a school down south had an opening, and he took it. He moved to Gainesville, Florida. He's now a Florida Gator. ARDITH: Oh, my dear. I am sorry. DEREK: It's all right. I will find someone someday, Ardith. Right now, I am happy with being with my cousins and that makes it better. MARIE: Family can be that shelter for us. EVELYN: It is indeed. PHILOMENA: Maybe you can find someone online, dear. DEREK: It's an idea, Aunt Philo, but right now, I think I am just wanting to get through school and getting ready for adulthood. (A knock on the door. It is Hannah.) HANNAH (cheerfully): Derek, sweetheart, your dad Adam is here to get you. DEREK: Thanks, Aunt Hannah. I guess I should be going. Thank you all for inviting me, and thank you for my tea. ARDITH: You are quite welcome, darling. And the invitation is always there for you. DEREK: Thank you. See you all later. LAURA: See you, dear. MARIE: Talk to you soon. EVELYN: Have a good day, dear, and be careful. DEREK: I will, Evelyn. PHILOMENA: I will be at your townhouse later with dinner, honey. Your Aunt Sheila told me that Mrs. Hollis has tonight off, and she asked me to bring dinner. DEREK: Thank you, Aunt Philo. PHILOMENA: You're welcome, darling. (Derek heads downstairs to where his father is waiting. Hannah smiles at the women in the sitting room. Ardith smiles back at her. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes